Nine Months of Hell
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: REPOST! Mpreg, but not the kind you'd expect! ENJOY CHAPTER ONE The Beginning


**Nine Months of Hell**

**By Rinny Leonheart**

**Warnings:** RE-POST! Mpreg, possibly some limes and lemons in later chapters, possible OOC-ness, swearing and some mild violence. Confusion.

**Author's Notes:** This is a SQUINOA fic, a warning to all who read this. Squall is the one who is pregnant. **This is not yaoi! I repeat, this is NOT yaoi!**

**All thoughts are in _italics._**

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

Squall groaned as he rolled onto his side, his stomach making somersaults, his head pounding and his body aching. He felt awful. This bug had been going on for nearly three weeks now. He hated lying in bed all day. It was tedious. Rinoa had insisted he stayed in bed, in hopes that he would be better in time for Cid and Edea's twentieth wedding anniversary, which was in two days time.

His stomach lurched.

"Oh Hyne," he clasped his hand over his mouth and ran to his en-suite bathroom. He threw himself next to the toilet and began heaving into the bowl. His golden-brown bangs fell into his eyes as he brought up everything he'd eaten for breakfast.

"Rinoa," he moaned miserably as he rested his head on the floor. She wasn't there; she had gone to Edea's for some reason. He wished she were here with him.

He lay on the floor for what seemed like an eternity until he heard his dorm door open.

"Squall? Are you here?"

It was Rinoa. He lay still as he listened to the quiet taps on the floor which were her footsteps approach the bathroom. She saw the twenty year old Commander lying on the floor, still as a grave.

"Squall! Are you ok?" she exclaimed. She knelt down next to him and put his head in her lap.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Squall answered grumpily. "My head hurts, I've thrown up the entire contents of my stomach and my back aches constantly. Does that sound like I'm ok?"

Rinoa glared at him.

"There's no need to snap at me Squall Leonheart, I'm just concerned about you. You're normally not ill for more than two days. This is unusual. Maybe you should see…"

"Rinoa I told you, I'm not going to see Dr. Kadowaki. I refuse to see a doctor about an illness that isn't even that… oh Hyne!"

And once again his head was in the toilet, this time, throwing up only bile. Rinoa smirked.

"Not serious?" She finished his sentence. "You can't fool me Leonheart. Stay there whilst I call the Infirmary." She walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the telephone.

_Oh yeah, like I can move away from the toilet at a time of having a stomach bug! Are you some kind of idiot!_ Squall thought angrily.

"Hey! I heard that Squall! I can read your mind, remember? And no, I'm not an idiot. You're just too unpredictable sometimes."

All that she could hear was him groaning into the bowl. She reached for the telephone on the unit and dialled Dr. Kadowaki.

"Hello, Infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki speaking."

"Dr. Kadowaki, its Rinoa. I need you to make a call to the Commander's room. I think it's serious."

"I'm afraid I cannot comply with your request. I have a lot of other patients who need my medical attention. However, I can send someone to collect him for you."

"That's fine. Thank you so much. I'll get him ready now."

Rinoa hung up and headed towards the bathroom where her beloved was still lying on the floor.

"Squall, come on, get up. Someone from the Infirmary is on their way over here to pick you up."

"You worry too much, there's nothing wrong with me." He muttered, staggering to his feet.

"Oh yeah? Take a look in the mirror." Rinoa said smugly.

He inched over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. His face was pale and his hair was really greasy. Its normal shine was gone. His eyes were bloodshot and looked sleep-deprived. He grimaced in disgust.

"Ok, point taken," he agreed.

He walked into his room and quickly changed from his tatty pyjamas into a tracksuit and trainers.

"Now then, may I have the honour of gracing those lips of yours with a kiss before you send me to the morgue?" he joked lightly. "That's an order, Heartilly." He added more firmly.

"Well," Rinoa giggled. "I suppose, if I HAVE to kiss you…"

They leaned towards each other and wrapped their arms around each other. The gap between them was almost closed.

Until…

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hello? It's Nurse Stephens here. I've come to collect Commander Leonheart."

"Shall we go then? The sooner we find out what's wrong; we can fool around for a while." Squall smirked.

"I have to see Edea again; will you be ok on your own?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

_I hope so Squall_

Squall kissed her lips softly before exiting the room with the nurse.

Rinoa's face went pale.

_I hope he can understand why I've done this to him._


End file.
